2 Much Love for 1 Woman
by ThatFanThatReadsThatStory
Summary: Set after Episode 9 of Awkward., this is what happens afterwards, in my imagination. Might go along with future episodes...might not, we'll see! Not a songfic, the name is just the name of a song by my fave band, The High Court. First story! Be nice!
1. Tenfold

AN: Jenna is not on her period in this story…

I own nothing but this dirty mind and it's few ideas!

**JPOV**

"I don't want to be friends…" Matty said quietly. I looked over at him, turning to do so. "I want to be more…" Matty said, turning towards me, looking into my eyes. I near melted right there. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. Matty returned the vigor instantaneously. _What time is it?_ I thought… I raised my head momentarily, looking at my alarm clock. **7:32 pm**. _Screw 15!_ I laid back down and went back to kissing Matty.

I had done this many (maybe too many) times before but everything felt different and new. I slid the tip of my tongue over his soft bottom lip, eagerly. He opened his mouth and allowed my pink friend entrance.

Kissing Matty was heaven, how easily I had forgotten. I leaned over him and his right hand came to grip my waist through my shirt. Matty's thumb pressed against my left nipple through my bra, and I whimpered softly. I felt him smirk into the kiss, and I pressed my lips closer to his.

I pushed my left leg over his right hip bone, placing myself in his lap. Matty groaned, and his left hand went to my waist….this time under my shirt. I didn't know what he was doing or thinking about doing, but it felt pretty damn amazing. Matty broke the kiss, locking eyes with me shortly, before his lips went to the right side of my neck. A moan escaped my lips, loudly!

"Sorry." I said, quietly. Matty looked up, stopping the wonderful things he was doing to my neck. "Why'd you say sorry?" he asked, looking bewildered. I looked away and said with a smile. "I don't usually make those noises; I don't know what got into me. Usually, you do all the groaning."

Now that I had thought about it, Matty usually had a face of pure ecstasy when I rode his joystick. I, on the other hand was just glad to play Atari (if you know what I mean…) . Sometimes I'd get this pang (of the good kind) here and there, when he'd go faster or slower or angled himself differently. From what I heard in the locker room, I wasn't the only one.

I looked back up at Matty, only to see him looking rather upset. "What? Was it something I said? I didn't mean to embarrass you when I was talking about the groans you make." I said hastily. Matty stopped frowning and half smiled. "No, J-Town. It's not that…it's just, now that I think about it…all the times we've had…been intimate you've never…you know…."

"What? I never...what?" I asked, feeling mucho stupid. Matty screwed up his face in thought before he said quietly. "Had your happy time…" I looked at him confused. He lifted his eyebrows up, three times before BOOM! I understood. I felt myself blush deeply before I said "It's fine. My happy time is just watching you….you know." Matty smiled and said, "That's not how it's supposed to be Jenna. Before I was too worried about myself to make sure you…got what you needed, but tonight…you're going to get your just desserts and then some."

Matty's lips latched back on to my neck, gibing little nips as he trailed down to my collarbone. I quickly forgot what I was going to say as his other hand slipped beneath my shirt and found my bra's clasp. Matty's nimble fingers easily undid the clasp, letting loose my little ladies. His hands went back over my shirt and began to caress them softly. I let out another moan as his thumb grazed my erect nipples through the thin fabric of my shirt. The coffee, cold and damp, on my shirt, pressed against them, making the pleasure maximize tenfold.

Sorry, guys! Got really tired….need some more sleep….to be continued, soon!


	2. Overrated

I felt moisture dripping from my insides onto my underwear. I was **SO** glad I'd worn the ones my mom got me for my birthday. It was a set, a black lace bra and matching tanga. Who knew where this was going to lead?

Matty kept caressing and squeezing my boobs, almost teasingly. His fingers went back once again to my nipple, this time he pinched them. I cried out in pure exultation. Matty stopped kissing my neck and looked me in the face, saying in a husky voice, "How does that feel, baby?" I couldn't say a word, I was speechless. I just nodded, dumbly.

Matty did his signature smirk, and lowered his head. My eyes fluttered shut, waiting for his lips to make contact with my neck. But they didn't…instead, they mad residence at my left nipple, that was still covered by my damp shirt. I moaned deeply, as Matty's tongue circled around the hard peak. His tongue stopped what it was doing, and his lips latched around my pert nipple, sucking on it for all it was worth.

My eyes went towards my skull, and my arms gave out beneath me. I dropped onto Matty's face, feeling like I had been shocked by electricity.

Matty rolled us over wordlessly, and pulled his shirt over his head, I ogled obviously, while he started to raise my shirt. "Matty, no…." I said, suddenly nervous, Matty had never seen my breasts, at least not in the flesh or in person. "Jenna, it's okay….you can trust me. In fact I like their size, large tits are overrated," he said, quietly. I gave him a disbelieving glare, and he said "Okay, maybe not, but I don't care if they're As or triple Ds, they're a part of you. And that's all that matters." Matty smiled, and waited for a response. I nodded, and he started to lift my shirt up again. This time I let him.

I closed my eyes and raised my arms allowing him to get the damp purple shirt off my chest. I heard Matty gasp, and I opened my eyes. He was staring at my chest with what seemed like pure lust. I looked down at my boobs, then at his face, then back again. _What? I didn't get it…._

Matty's hands and mouth went back to my boobs eagerly. "So soft… pink… warm… Jenna…" his muffled mouth said in the valley between my breasts. I gripped his shoulders, digging my nails into them. Matty's lips latched to my right boob and did this amazing, wonderful twirl-lick-suck thingy. "Ahhh!" I exhaled sharply. His right hand pinched and teased and caressed my left boob easily. Matty's left hand slid up to cup the breast he was sucking before trailing down my side to the crotch of my shorts. He slid his hand down, palm flat into my pants and tanga. "OH!" I gasped loudly, as his middle finger hit a particularly sensitive spot through my shorts. Matty rubbed his finger against the spot, making me buck my hips up and down like an epileptic person. I moaned louder. Then he stopped, and I didn't know whether to be mad or grateful. It was such exquisite pleasure.


End file.
